Rain-tight exterior junction boxes for conduit are well known in the art and are generally designed to be used with conduit from about ½ inch trade size to about 4 inches trade size or more in diameter. Because of their use in conjunction with conduit, they are of a relatively large size, very rigid and relatively heavy. Additionally, the present devices have been supplied to accommodate right hand, left hand, top, and bottom directional conduit installations. Given their large size and weight, warehousing and handling of all of the various possible configurations that might be necessary for a variety of installations becomes very expensive due to the space and boxes required to store the number of different configurations necessary to meet any potential installation need.
There thus exists a need for a conduit junction box that can eliminate or reduce the need to store many multiples of configurations of what is essentially the same device to meet a variety of installation needs.